Caught In The Act
by Tia-Lewise
Summary: Final Fantasy IV. Cecil doesn't return Rosa's feelings...a night in the Feymarch is enough to cement the lust he harbours for Kain. M for Cecil/Kain yaoi and a very dominating Cecil.


**Cos I just love yaoi, being the obsessed fangirl I am…here's another Cecil/Kain. What if Cecil and Rosa were just good friends? Yeah, I know…he needed to fall in love with somebody so in the end Baron would have a queen as well as a king, but screw that for now. Cecil and Kain's rivalry is far too interesting to ignore. No bashing please, though I'm a bit of a Rosa-basher myself. Be prepared for a very dominating Cecil, though all the Cecil/Kain fics I've read have Kain on top.**

**No, I don't own FFIV. Why this site insist on these disclaimers is beyond me...**

* * *

><p>It's a lovely day today. The sun is shining and the birds are singing. It's enough to make anyone smile, even grumpy old Kain. It really is a shame that we won't see the sun much longer; we decided the time has come to consult the King and Queen of Summons. Rydia is to guide us there. "Now, you might be met with some hostility," she says as she pulls on a bright green boot, "but don't take any notice of them. I'm the first human to go down there in <em>years.<em>"

"Nobody's gettin' hostile with me," Edge grumbles, "or I'm gonna kick some ass." Rydia slaps him round the head irritably.

"Quiet, lover boy. Is everyone ready?" She looks round at us. Rosa is just checking she has all our supplies for the next few days packed; Kain is humming to himself but gives a nod; Edge just looks annoyed he got hit, and I was ready ages ago. Rydia claps her hands. "Great! Let's get on board then!"

"I'll take the wheel," I say as we board the Falcon, holding out my hand to help Rosa climb on. She flashes a smile at me and I have to look away quickly. She's my best friend but I cannot _stand _her flirting. I think Kain has noticed; he chuckles as he passes me. Edge gets on next, followed by Rydia. "To the Underworld!" I say, crossing the deck to the wheel and starting the engine. Kain sidles over as we take off.

"I can take that for you if you want," he murmurs quietly as he scrapes a blotch of dirt off his armour.

"Why?"

"So you can go have a talk with your lover."

"Kain, she is _not _my lover." I roll my eyes and turn the steering wheel.

"She's flirting a lot with you recently."

"I know. It's getting a little annoying, I must say."

Kain laughs; full of mirth in comparison to his usual moody, gravelly tone. "Everyone needs a partner someday, Cecil."

"And I'm yet to find mine."

"Hmph. Me too," he replies. I look sideways at him as he pulls off his helmet with a grunt. "I don't think getting to the Summons will be easy," he comments.

"I agree with you there. We have to be prepared."

"We'd be helpless without Rydia." Kain looks over his shoulder at her. "Heh. Rejecting Edge's advances…again."

"Again?"

"Again."

"Oh dear," I sigh. "Will he ever learn?"

"I doubt it." Kain turns back to me. "I still find it hard to believe she's the girl we found in Mist."

"All grown up now," I chuckle.

"Indeed. Oh, are we close?" Kain leans over the edge of the Falcon, spying the Agart Volcano and the seemingly bottomless hole in its centre.

"Hang tight," I grin, letting the ship descend sharply. Kain yells in protest and leaps back.

"You idiot! What the hell are you doing?"

"Teasing you," I laugh. Kain grumbles and returns to his previous position.

"Bastard…"

* * *

><p>We stop off in a dwarf town called Tomra to ensure we have all the necessary supplies, and to check on our weapons and armour. Discovering one of Edge's katanas had become all but useless, we head off to buy a new one and ask the owner of the shop for information on how to get to the Land of Summons ("The Feymarch, to give it its proper name!" Rydia had said previously).<p>

"A little northwest of here," the dwarf tells us as Edge tests the balance of his new katana. "The cave's on a small island; you probably can't miss it."

"Thank you," I say to him, handing over the money owed before we all leave the store. I notice Rosa is watching me. Oh, please stop. I can't tell her I'm not interested! We get back on board the Falcon and fly her northwest, where, as the dwarf said, a little island with a cave on it sits in the middle of the lava ocean. There's just about enough room to land.

As soon as we enter, Rydia seems to realise something. "Oh! I passed through here on my way to the Feymarch!"

"Can you direct us then?"

"Of course. We can put a tent up a little way in."

"Great!" smiles Rosa, stepping forward before any of us. There's a sizzling sound and Rosa leaps back with a scream, clutching her foot. "What _is _that?" she moans, squeezing her eyes shut tight. Rydia looks guilty.

"Sorry. Should have mentioned the floor can burn you."

Edge rolls his eyes. "Oh, lovely. We go to ask the Summons for help and by the time we get there our legs will have burned off." Rosa leans against Rydia and casts a quick Cure spell on her foot, sighing as the burns recede somewhat. "I'll cast a Float spell on all of us," she says, putting her injured foot back on the floor. "Everybody stand together so I can direct it at you all." We do so and she casts the spell with a flourish of her hand. Then Edge tests the floor, satisfied we won't touch the lava (though he still looks a bit mystified that he's floating). "Can we get going now?" he asks. Rydia points the way and strides ahead of us, guiding the way. Kain lags behind and walks with me, gripping his lance tightly. "Expecting danger?" I ask him. He shrugs.

"You can never be too careful, especially in unknown territory."

"This may be enemy territory also."

"Possible, yes." Kain falls silent for a moment to listen to Edge and Rosa's conversation before dropping his voice to almost a whisper. "What are you going to do about Rosa?"

I frown at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're not interested in her."

"I know, I know…" With a grimace, I fold my arms across my chest. "Yet…she is my oldest friend, aside from you. I've never had any desire to court her. I've never really had _any _romantic desires, to be quite honest with you, Kain."

Kain chuckles. "I think the King would have castrated you if he had found out you wanted a relationship, anyway."

"Quite possible, but not something I want to think about," I reply, resisting the temptation to cross my legs. Ahead of us, Rydia shouts for Rosa to cast Float again, as the spell has just worn off.

After walking for about two hours through these winding caves, hoping we don't get burnt, Rosa has to stop and drink two Ethers as casting spells repeatedly has drained her. We've found a spot without lava so we sit down to eat and wait for Rosa to recuperate a little. I ask Rydia, "How much further?" She swallows her mouthful of bread and cocks her head to the side in thought.

"The rest spot is about twenty minutes away now. After that, it's easy to reach the Feymarch."

"I hope so," Edge groans. "I don't know how many more times I can stand being turned into a freaking toad!" He indicates his arm, which sports a bloody gash. "Not to mention this."

"Her, let me help," I offer, shifting towards him. My magic is worthless next to Rosa's, but I can at least heal his wound. "Is that better?"

"Cheers, Cecil."

"Can you help me out too?" Kain wheezes, tapping his chest. His armour has caved in a little where a Bloody Eye rushed him and I know he's bleeding rather badly, not to mention he's having difficulty breathing.

"Of course. Let me help you with your armour," I reply. He moves over and I help him with the braided leather holding his armour together, while trying not to look at Rosa. I can imagine she may be getting annoyed at this. "I can do that if you want," she calls out. "My magic is more powerful."

"Let me inspect it first," I murmur, slipping off the dented chestplate and letting Kain remove the blood-stained undershirt. I whistle; a few ribs are broken and he's bleeding a lot. I touch the bruised skin and Kain flinches with a soft moan of pain. I can't do this on my own. "Rosa," I call. She scampers over and gasps.

"Oh, my. Kain, this is going to hurt."

"I don't care," he replies, spitting blood onto the floor. Rosa and I place our hands over Kain's bleeding torso and begin to chant in unison. Rydia and Edge watch in fascination, the former not noticing the latter slowly inching closer to her. "Almost done," I tell Kain as he groans in agony, breathing sharp and ragged. "Nearly-"

"Cecil!" screams Rydia and I jump. "Monsters, quick!"

"Shit! Kain-"

"It's okay," he says with a shake of his head, jumping to his feet and grabbing his lance. The two Bloody Eyes dive down and I jab at one with my sword while Edge throws a Shuriken at the other, cutting off its wing and sending it tumbling to the floor. Rosa darts round the monsters, trying to reach Kain so she can finish healing him, but she's knocked off her feet and I have to help her up quickly. Kain has to jump back, his right hand pressed to his chest to try and stop his bleeding. "Kain, the lava!" shouts Rydia as she launches a Thundaga spell. "Watch out! Your spell has worn-" She runs forward but it's too late; Kain stumbles and falls. He cries out and struggles to get back up as the lava burns his unprotected back. The girls rush to help him as Edge and I dispatch the Bloody Eyes with a few more sword strokes and kick the remains aside. "Is he okay?" I ask worriedly, hurrying to Kain's side. Rosa has pulled him out of the lava and turned him onto his front to examine his blackened back. "I think I can sort this out," she says, running her hands gingerly over the burns. "Is he conscious?"

I kneel down and touch Kain's face. My heart is hammering unusually fast. Why?

"Kain…?" He cracks an eye open and gives me a weak smile. "He's conscious," I say quietly, removing my hand from Kain's cheek.

"Cecil?"

"Yes, Kain?"

Hold my hand…it hurts…"

"What?" I exclaim, jumping about a foot in the air.

"He's delirious from pain," Edge says, picking up his Shuriken and wiping blood and flesh off it. "Just do what he tells you."

"This is odd," I mumble, taking Kain's trembling hand in my own. He squeezes hard and grits his teeth as Rosa starts to heal his wounds, chanting under her breath.

"Ahh…" he moans, panting with pain, squeezing my hand again.

"Almost done," Rosa tells him mid-chant. "Cecil, do we have any more Ether? This is tiring me." I take a look in the pack and shake my head. Rosa grimaces. "I'm running out of energy!"

"And I used mine healing Edge." Kain moans again, his eyes slipping shut. "Kain…?"

Rydia fumbles in the pack and brings out a few Hi-Potions. "Give him these."

I shake my head. "He's just passed out. I'll carry him for the time being. Can somebody grab Kain's weapon and chestplate?" Edge picks them up as Rosa uses what little remains of her energy to cast another Float spell.

We move slowly this time, on account of me carrying Kain on my back. He feels very frail; I'd never noticed he was so thin before. Edge has to take care of any monsters we come across. "Not far now," Rydia calls. "There's no point in putting up a tent; we'll go straight there."

"But Kain needs to rest!" I protest.

"We'll be a lot safer in the Feymarch, believe me. Hurry! Only about five more minutes."

I grumble under my breath and hoist Kain up a little more securely. This seems to wake him, for I hear his breathing quicken a little. "…Cecil?" he whispers. "What happened?"

"You got burned," I tell him simply. "We're almost at the Feymarch. You can rest properly then before we consult the King and Queen." Kain nods slowly and drops his head back down onto my shoulder.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Rydia points to a grey panel set into the floor. "This will warp us there," she sings, jumping up and down excitedly. "Come on!" She hops onto the panel and disappears. Rosa and Edge follow next, then Kain and I. I'd stop to have a look around but I'm worried for Kain, so I take him straight to an inn, pay the odd looking innkeeper, and take him to a bed, laying him on his front so as not to injure his back further. With a slightly shaking hand he reaches up and takes his helmet off, to get more comfortable. "It's really sore," he mumbles.<p>

"I know," I say, sitting on the next bed, "but all we can do for now is give you some potion; Rosa and I have run out of energy to heal you."

"It'll do, I suppose," Kain says, propping himself up on an elbow and hissing with pain. "How does it look?"

"Black, burnt and seeping pus, if you must know."

"How very attractive," he says sarcastically. "Where is everyone else?"

"Rosa has gone to the shops for supplies; Edge has gone with Rydia to see the Queen and explain the situation."

Kain nods at this. Then he smiles. "Thanks for taking care of me, Cecil."

"Are you still delirious? You're never usually this nice to me."

"No…" He shakes his head. "I-"

He's cut off by Rosa hurrying in with an armful of medicine, her hair flying about her face. "I was as quick as I could," she pants, letting the medicine tumble out of her arms onto the bed I'm sat on before handing a few to Kain. "Here." He examines the bottle in his hand with a disdainful look before opening it and taking a sip.

"Ugh," he shudders, his face paling with disgust. "I never liked these."

"Does anyone?" I laugh, watching him drain the bottle reluctantly and pick up another. "But it's helping, right?"

"Yeah." He drains the other bottle and gets comfortable on his front again. His eyes flicker from me to Rosa; she's sat beside me and laid a hand on my arm, seemingly oblivious to my freezing at her touch. "You guys look tired," Kain remarks. "You should rest as well."

"No, we're going to wait till Rydia and Edge come back, aren't we?" says Rosa brightly, squeezing my arm. I rub my eyes and say nothing. Now Kain has mentioned it…I _am _rather tired. A few minutes of silence pass, till Kain rests his head on his arms and closes his eyes with a sigh. Rosa smiles at him, then turns to me and says, "Shall we go for a walk and let him sleep? Explore the place?"

Oh, dear. But I can't really say no, and I'm not going to sit here and watch Kain snore for a few hours. With a heavy sigh, I agree and we leave the inn together. "Look!" Rosa giggles, pointing. "A chocobo!"

"Whoa…I swear it just scowled at us," I say, rubbing my eyes again.

"I can talk, you know!"

"Ah!" we yell, jumping in surprise. The chocobo squawks indignantly before shuffling away with ruffled feathers. After a minute, Rosa composes herself and bursts into shrill giggles again. Ugh. Then she takes my arm again and we explore the Feymarch; or rather, Rosa drags me around and various Summons stare at us suspiciously. "I don't think we're welcome," I whisper to Rosa.

"Rydia said she's the first human to come here in years. They might not be used to outsiders."

After half an hour of exploring, we hear a bubbling noise nearby. "What is that?" I say to myself, peering round curiously. Fascinated by the sound, Rosa strides ahead, till we discover the source of the noise; a hot spring on the lower levels of the Feymarch. "Hey, look!" exclaims Rosa, kneeling down and touching the water. "It would be perfect to bathe in."

"Uh…yes, it would." I settle myself cross-legged by the water and stretch my arms. "I'm rather tired though, Rosa. Can we not go back to the inn now we've looked around?"

"Not yet."

Lovely. Oh, please don't sit so close…

"I really enjoy spending time with you, Cecil," Rosa tells me, clasping her hands in her lap and gazing at me, "but you never seem very happy. It's like you want to be rid of me. Have I done something wrong?"

The bombshell. I wasn't looking forward to this. "Um, Rosa…you see…you are my best friend, my most trusted friend, but your…_flirting _makes me uncomfortable. I've only just started noticing it, but it intimidates me a little." I don't want to see the look on her face, so I pretend to stare at the floor. "Maybe you don't mean to act so forward. If so, I understand some people are just like that. But Rosa…I could never risk tarnishing our friendship with something that could go horribly wrong. I don't want to hurt you. I love you as my best friend, but it could never be anything more than that. You understand, don't you?" Finally, I look up. Rosa's face is set, as if trying not to show any emotion. Then she dips her head and fiddles with her robe, uncomfortable.

"I understand. I'm sorry, Cecil. I was just so scared of coming out and telling you about my feelings, just like that. You should have told me earlier…it would have saved us from this embarrassing scenario!" We both laugh, and then Rosa reaches out and puts a hand over mine. "Maybe you're right. Our friendship is nice enough. But, let's face it; you would make a lovely boyfriend."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"But…to whom?" One name in particular is standing out in my head, but after telling Rosa I don't love her, I'm not going to give her another shock. She shrugs and withdraws her hand.

"You'll know when the time comes. Again, I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable."

"And I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"We got that sorted out, then," she replies, standing up. "Let's go back to the inn. Maybe Rydia and Edge are back, and we should check on Kain."

Standing up also, I reply, "You're right." Now as comfortable companions, we wander casually back to the inn, where, as Rosa hoped, Rydia and Edge had arrived at. Edge looks up from the blade he's sharpening and nods curtly; Rydia waves from the counter, where she is busy talking to the innkeeper. Kain is still sleeping peacefully on his front. As we seat ourselves on the beds, Rydia bustles over and smiles at us. "Did the Queen say anything?" asks Rosa.

"She says she's very pleased to see me again, and that she will help us if we can prove we are worthy of her power. That's how it works around here."

"So…we must fight her?" I say with a small smile. "This will be interesting."

"Yep. I told her about Kain's injuries and she's very sympathetic. She told me to have us all rest for a few days and make ourselves at home before we challenge her, though. If we defeat her, we can challenge the King. It's a great privilege to do so."

"I reckon it'll be a doddle," Edge pipes up, putting down his whetstone for a moment. "We'll have to go easy on the Queen though. Not allowed to hurt a lady."

"Shut up, Edge," Rydia groans, pressing her hands to her face exasperatedly. He mutters something unintelligible under his breath and picks up the whetstone again; the scraping, grinding noises that come from it dragging over his blade rouse Kain, who promptly throws a pillow at Edge. "Cut it out, ninja boy…"

"How are you feeling?" Rydia asks Kain softly, dropping to her knees before his bed. Kain reaches behind himself to feel his injured back, grimacing.

"My back feels like I've been assaulted with a red-hot poker, but aside from that, I think I'll live." He reaches over the side of the bed and picks up a Hi-Potion. "Is everybody going to get some rest? Only I think these injuries will get infected if they don't get healed soon."

Rydia snaps her fingers, remembering something, and gets up. She grabs a bottle from a small table nearby. "I almost forgot! Queen Asura gave me this Ether so Rosa could heal you before we rest." She hands the bottle to Rosa, who drinks it promptly and gives a small shudder as her stocks of magic energy are replenished almost immediately. Approaching Kain, she places her hands over his back and begins to chant the incantation to cast Curaga. I feel a slight twinge of jealousy, which then turns to surprise. What on earth was that about?

After a minute or two, Kain's back has been healed, and he reaches behind himself again to touch the new skin. "Thanks, Rosa." She smiles and returns to her bed, flopping down on it and closing her eyes. "You guys get some rest now," Kain orders, looking at all of us. When his gaze falls on me, he winks; I feel a blush creeping onto my face and I have to look away.

But I _am _very tired. Yawning, we all get into our respective beds and say goodnight.

…Why did Kain wink at me…?

* * *

><p>I'm not that tired. I only got a little rest earlier, but I rarely get tired. So when everybody has fallen asleep I clamber out of bed, don my undershirt- ugh, it's got loads of blood on it- and leave the inn, intent on wandering.<p>

Huh. I expected lots of weird looking creatures everywhere. Maybe this is their bedtime too. I can see a building with its door slightly ajar, though. Upon inspection, I find it's a library. I haven't read a book since leaving Baron with Cecil all those months ago…I step into the library and begin browsing the shelves, thankful that humans and Summons use the same runes for writing. Picking out a book on the Tower of Babel, I seat myself in the corner and begin to read, ignoring the occasional twinges of pain from my still slightly sore back.

So…everything Golbez said about the Tower and the Crystals…all true. Not surprising, but interesting to read about all the same. I have no idea how long I've sat here reading, but it's been a long time since I've been able to sit alone, with my own thoughts instead of someone else's possessing my mind, and just relax. Relax and think…

After finishing the book, I get up to return it to its shelf, noticing the yellow eyes of a Bomb-like Summon fixed on me. "Hello," I say, slotting the book back into place.

"Hello."

"I'm sorry, am I not supposed to be here?"

The Bomb blinks a few times. "No, no. Take all the time you need. Queen Asura has asked us to make your stay, and your companion's, comfortable and welcoming."

"We're very grateful. If it weren't for Rydia, we would never have come here."

"She is a lovely girl, isn't she? Pure and innocent."

I have to bite my tongue to stop myself from replying with, "Not if Edge has his own way." Instead I say (while trying not to laugh at my own witty joke), "She has been a massive help in our aim to stop Golbez."

"Naturally," says the Bomb. "Is there another book you wish to look at? I can direct you to the appropriate shelf."

"No, thanks. I might come back later on. I'd like to bathe, though. Is there any facility I could visit?"

"There is a hot spring situated on the lower levels of the Feymarch. If you look over the edge when you leave this building you will see it."

"Thank you," I say, dipping my head before leaving. As directed, I peer over the edge and spy a plume of steam rising gently. I could find my way down like anybody else, but who am I? A Dragoon. And I'll be damned if I'm walking all the way down there.

So I jump, feeling strange doing so without the rest of my armour weighing me down. Ten seconds later I hit the desired level. The raise in temperature down here is pretty dramatic, but inviting, so I remove my undershirt, loosen the braided leather cords holding my leg armour in place and pull off my leggings. I jump in quickly, feeling rather exposed, despite nobody being around, and I sigh contentedly. I haven't had a hot bath in a long time; hot water wasn't exactly high on Golbez's priorities when he was out making dolls attack people (in all honesty, they scared the crap out of me!). Washing with cold water is the pits, I tell you. But…I don't have to think about that right now. Just this lovely, hot water…and a certain, rather attractive paladin.

Yes, I've got a crush on Cecil. I never really saw his face enough in Baron to realise it- being covered with that helmet and all. But when I saw him as a paladin for the first time, something inside me just sparked. We were enemies at that point, but I wanted nothing more than to touch his flowing white-blonde hair, kiss those soft, luscious lips…

Oooh, the blood's going downwards. Good thing nobody's about then. Calm down, Kain, calm down...think of Edge and kicking his arrogant ass.

It's not working. I can't stop thinking about Cecil…

…Can't stop…urge…

* * *

><p>It might be the unfamiliar settings, but I can't seem to drift off. I heard Kain get out of bed earlier, but he still hasn't returned. Everybody else is sound asleep, so I figure I'd best go look for Kain and see if he's okay. Generally, I sleep in my armour, being used to it from my days as a Dark Knight, so I don't need to get dressed or anything. As I tiptoe out of the inn, I let my mind wander to when Kain winked at me earlier. What did that mean? And why did I blush?<p>

…Oh, who am I kidding? I've got a crush on him, of course I have. I've always been jealous of his bright blonde hair and chiselled features, ever since we were younger. He always got attention from girls as well. As a Dark Knight, nobody tended to approach me. I hated being feared. And then there was Kain, who was popular with the townspeople and castle residents alike. I only had him and Rosa as my friends.

Wow. It's dark, though I should expect it; being thousands of feet underground and all. If I were Kain, where would I be? At this hour, the shops will be closed, so I think he's probably just exploring. The lower levels, perhaps? There's no reason for him to be up here.

Oh, I can't be bothered, really. I suppose he'll come back later. Maybe I'll go for a bathe at that hot spring Rosa and I discovered earlier…thank goodness I've got Rosa out of my hair. Maybe I should try and hook her up with Edward…oh, God, no. That would never work. Or would it?

To hell with it. Hot spring, here I come. Already I can imagine the steaming water, soothing away the day's aches and pains…

And just as the edge of that thought, I imagine strong, wet arms wrapping round me tightly and a hot mouth a the base of my neck …

No, Cecil. Calm it. Hot spring. Bathe. Yes. Shaking my head in an attempt to clear my thoughts, I make my way to the hot spring, listening to the bubbling of the water gradually getting louder-

But what was that noise? Something like a moan? I edge closer to the spring and…oh, dear Lord. _K-Kain?_

He is submerged to the waist in the spring, facing away from me. His head tilted back, I can hear him panting and letting out soft moans, his arm making an unmistakable jerky movement.

I can't hold in my loud gasp of surprise. Kain jumps. "Who's there?" he demands.

"Kain?" I manage to say weakly.

Kain groans, turning to face me. "Oh, man…how long were you there?"

"Only about five seconds," I reply, perching myself on a rock. "Perhaps you should keep those little moments to somewhere more private." I'm glad the rippling water is concealing the rest of Kain's body. If it weren't I would probably be in there and kissing him before you could say Shiva. But I can't help trying to see more. Kain notices and an alien blush blooms across his cheeks. "That looks odd on you," I comment.

"W-What does?"

"You, blushing."

"Really?" Kain reaches up to feel his face. "I'm sorry."

"What on earth are you apologising for?" Now over my shock, I bring my hands to my shoulders and remove my pauldrons, then my cloak. "Mind if I join you?"

"What?"

Continuing to remove my armour, I say nonchalantly, "We've bathed together before. What difference does it make?"

"Rather a lot!" Kain's eyes are fixed on my chest as I slip off the plate armour and undershirt. "You just caught me doing…that!"

"I don't mind, really. It's a natural thing that men do. You just happen to do it in hot springs." Kain laughs nervously, still watching me intently; I'm now out of my greaves and in the process of pulling off my leggings. "Besides, you can't keep your eyes off me."

Kain's eyes widen at my statement and blushes again. "I…"

"Oh, do shut up and relax!" I chide, folding the leggings on top of my undershirt and sliding into the water. "That's not so bad, is it?" Kain shakes his head. "So relax…"

I can't stop myself. I just can't. I drift towards the nervous dragoon, behind him, and bring my hands to his shoulders, massaging them. A small moan falls from his rosy lips and he arches back a little into my touch. "Cecil…"

"Yes?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I…I can't help it. I must…" I remove my hands from Kain's shoulders and let them fall to my sides. Kain turns round to face me, flicking his wet hair over his shoulder, sending a spray of droplets arcing. I'm losing control. I must have him. "I'm sorry," I whisper before I take the plunge and our mouths are sealed together. Kain tastes exotic, smells musky. His skin is slippery from water and my hands run up his battle-honed biceps, marvelling his muscled form. Likewise, his hands are planted firmly at my waist, as if determined not to let go. Our kiss remains for the most part gentle until Kain trails a hand down and squeezes my ass suggestively; at this I gasp, allowing him to explore my mouth with his hungry tongue.

This is amazing, but…Kain may be older but _I'm _taking charge of this one. I want to have him, feel him, and hear him cry for more. So I break the kiss and turn Kain round, pressing myself against his back. He shivers pleasantly. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this, my dear," I whisper in his ear. "And you cannot deny me now. I want you, Kain." My hands slide round him, touching his wet chest, brushing fingers over his sensitive nipples. Kain moans loudly in response.

"Ahh…I'm all yours…"

* * *

><p>Cecil places a hand at my back and forces me forward, making me press my hands against the rough rock wall. I've never seen this side of him before, so dominating, but it's the sexiest thing I've ever encountered. His breathing is heavy; he kisses and sucks at my neck, one hand snaking round me to grasp my lard length, the other preparing me for what's yet to come. I expected those fingers to hurt, but…oh, they feel wonderful. It's like he's done this before. "That's it," he whispers in my ear before nibbling lightly on the lobe. "You're getting the hang of it." My fingers dig into the hewn rock face and I groan at the sensations Cecil is filling me with. He steadily pumps me and thrusts those talented fingers in and out of me, his own arousal clearly evident in the fact that it's pressing against my upper thigh.<p>

Oh, the water makes it so slick, so painless. Cecil's lustful panting and his touching me only makes me want him inside me even more. Gasping out, "Cecil, p-please!" I thrust back against the fingers and scream as they rub what I can only assume is my prostate.

"Keep doing that," whispers Cecil, and I obey him, willing to do anything in return for this pleasure I never thought existed for me. He begins to moan also; the hand that was stroking me is now stroking his own member. "You're so sexy," he tells me, bucking into his hand and sending his fingers deeper inside me. "Beautiful…you're so sexy when you're at my mercy."

"Cecil, please…p-please take me," I cry, "I can't t-take this anymore…ohhh…I need you inside me!"

"Thought you'd never ask," he replies with a smirk, pulling out his fingers and casting his eyes around. He notices a low ledge and floats over to it, perching himself on it and beckoning to me with a slow, suggestive come-hither.

I'm ready for anything. I reach him and he turns me round again. His slick member presses against my entrance and I involuntarily rub against it, allowing the first few inches to enter me. Behind me, Cecil throws his head back and groans with pleasure, his hands holding my hips firmly and guiding me down. Oooh, it hurts a little. But I'll do anything for Cecil. Gradually, he fills me; the only sounds the bubbling water and our gentle panting. Cecil's hands tighten on my hips, his nails digging in. "S-So tight…"

One of his hands reaches round to touch my chest, gently pushing me back a little before the hand returns to my bony hips. "Lift your hips," he whispers, and I obey. "Relax…"

Anything for you, my love. After a little shifting around to get a comfortable position,

Cecil draws out to the tip and pushes back in, making us both moan in unison. I end up falling back, pressed to Cecil's chest, and his arms wind round my wet body, holding me close as he makes love to me, so passionately. The water of the hot spring only adds to the sensuality of the moment, as well as the wonderful sound of Cecil moaning and panting in my ear, his teeth pulling on my earlobe and nibbling the delicate flesh. "You're too sexy for your own good," he tells me between moans, thrusting harder to make me cry out louder, "I can't control myself anymore…"

"Cecil…oh, Cecil…do as you will!" I've lost myself in the moment. I never want this to end. Cecil eventually stops thrusting, and asks me to get up. "I want to bend you over," he says breathlessly. "Put your hands on the ledge."

Just as breathless, I say, "Okay," and obediently bend over, placing my hands where Cecil had just been. His hands run over my back and lower regions; he reaches round quickly and grabs my length as he pushes into me again. Oh, my…he feels so much bigger in this position…

* * *

><p>This is so intense. Slippery, wet and full of lust. His name tumbling in a harsh groan from my lips, I press my chest to Kain's back and torture him with my fingers as we engage in this age-old dance. Kain's body is hot beneath mine; his head thrashes and he trembles with pleasure, whimpering and groaning. I can't last much longer, the thrill is almost too much and the noises Kain is making are so erotic, I just want to explode inside him and have him over and over. Yes, it's building up…I begin to stroke Kain faster, wanting him to climax with me. In response he begins to moan at an increased pace and rocks against me, rubbing his sensitive spot. "Oh! Just like that," he gasps. "Mmm, right there!"<p>

"I'm close!" I cry.

"Me too!" comes the equally ecstatic moan.

The grinding is too much, I'm close, so close, and his muscles are going into spasm around me…Kain utters a choked gasp followed by a satisfied, very loud moan, climaxing into my hand just as I scream Kain's name.

It's only then I notice how exhausted I am, and I flop back weakly, being momentarily submerged with water before floating back to the surface. Kain has slumped over the ledge, breathing heavily and shaking. After regaining my breath I swim over to him and hug him from behind. "Are you okay?" I whisper. He nodded slowly and leans back into my touch.

"I never want to do that with anyone other than you…" he sighs. "You are amazing." I smile and hug him tighter, nuzzling his shoulder affectionately.

"Come on, let's wash the sweat off."

We finish up with washing each other (I am trying so hard not to pounce on him again. I want more!) and drying off before redressing. I notice Kain leaves his shirt off and I smirk. Then he holds it up to me and I am reminded of his earlier injury; it's caked with dried blood. "You look better without a shirt anyway," I chuckle, wrapping an arm round Kain's waist, and he puts his round my shoulders. "Let's go back to the inn."

"D you think they'll wonder where we went?"

"Judging by the way you're walking, they may guess!" I can't help laughing at Kain's awkward limp. I must have done a good job on him.

We reach the inn and everybody is still soundly asleep. As quiet as I can, I shift my bed over to Kain's, putting them together. He raises an eyebrow, but I just roll my eyes and beckon for him to get in with a snap of my finger; he jumps and removes his armour hastily while I do the same. We decide to leave our leggings on, however, and we get into bed together, sliding our arms round each other and hugging close. "Did that really just happen?" Kain asks in a low whisper. "Please tell me I'm not dreaming."

"Well, what would you prefer to hear?"

"That my best friend turned dominatrix and fucked me," he chuckles. I tuck a strand of hair behind his ear and kiss his nose.

"Surprisingly enough, I do have a vague recollection of making a very special dragoon mine."

"Oh, I wonder why!" Kain snuggles closer and closes his eyes wearily. "But I did very much enjoy it."

"Me too, Kain." Putting a hand under his chin, I lift his head up so he's gazing at me. "My love…kiss me." He complies and scoots up the bed to press his lips to mine, while at the same time pushing me onto my back and clambering on top of me. "Slow down, Kain," I whisper through our kiss. "You'll only make yourself sorer."

"I don't care," he growls, and within a few seconds our leggings are gone and he's impaled himself on top of me. Oh hell to it, I'm not complaining. But we keep quiet so as not to disturb the others, Kain riding me slowly, mindful of his pain. When he tires I pull Kain closer to me and thrust into him gently, kissing him and touching his wonderful body. We're still calming down from the other session, so our release builds up quickly and we both climax within a few minutes that were just as amazing as the first time. Kain rolls off me and sighs happily while I hop out of bed for a few moments to dig some tissue out of the pack to clean myself up with. Kain watches me with an amused smirk as I wipe his juices from my chest. "Finished up?" he asks. I nod and throw the tissues in a nearby bin and climb back into bed. He places an arm at my waist and kisses me briefly. "Night, Cecil."

"Goodnight," I whisper back, my heart bursting with adoration for this man. Happy with our loving company, we fall asleep together.

I know the party will be shocked in the morning. But right now, Kain and I couldn't care less.


End file.
